the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Íreldar
The Íreldar ''(Elves of the longing) ''Sea-Elves were a faction that resided by the mouths of the rivers of western Middle-Earth. It's lands included those around the city-states of Nenelond and Celebduin. The Prince of the Íreldar was Chordusia. He ruled in the stead of Shinare, King and founder, who was still heavily involved in faction politics despite having taken a long-term break from the server. History Lore 1495 Year of the Trees Ñoldorin elves led by Fëanor marched into the great havens of Alqualondë, intending to sail to Middle-Earth in quest for silmarils. The Falmari elves of Alqualondë refused to lend their ships and therefore aid Ñoldor in their quest, due to valar denying leaving Valinor, however this refusal was not taken well by Fëanor and a great battle began. After long and exhausting fight, the Falmari were close to winning the fight against Ñoldor, when the armies of Fingon and Fingolfin appeared and brought a victory to Ñoldor. The few Falmari that surrendered joined the army of Ñoldor and sailed into Middle-Earth with them. Many ships were sunken in the storms, and the rest were burned when Fëanor finally reached the shores. Here the first Falmari abandoned the Ñoldorin host, having time to change their mind on the sea. They wandered on the shores of Middle-Earth, longing for Valinor , but were barred from returning due to ban set by Valar until they finally settled to the rivermouths, building their own havens there. These elves are considered the first of the Íreldar. Years after the Ñoldorin armies appearing in Middle-Earth, an elf named Shinare wandered on the shores, noticing rather large amounts of sea elves. They were still nothing compared to cities of Mithlond or Caras Galadhon, but enough to stand as one people. This led to uniting the people of Íreldar, and the name being used the first time in the history. The city of Nénelond became the capital city of Íreldar, the home of the Íreldarin elves that were also called the Coral elves. The city is built of white chalk and colourful corals with the greatest pride of Íreldar, the coral islands that the coral elves grew to the river over decades. Faction History The faction was founded by Shinare in the beginning of 2018, having Alithir, Elven_Ranger, Zeboim and Shurentz with him. Alithir was soon given the role of the prince of Íreldar, and Chordusia joined soon afterwards. After about a month of the faction existing, Shinare had to leave the server for an unknown amount of time, so Alithir began ruling the faction as prince. He converted the faction to a princedom, taking the idea from Dol Amroth who were the allies of Íreldar. The faction began to die after one more month, the activity rates going down and the flow of recruits ending. Soon, Alithir decided to leave the faction and Chordusia became the prince of Íreldar. Shinare returned a short time after, but the faction would be forced to merge with Dol Amroth due to lack of members. Government The king of Íreldar and lord of Celebduin was Shinare. He was on a break for a long period of time. The prince of Íreldar and lord of Nenelond was Chordusia at the time of the factions disbandment. Diplomacy The Seafarers' Alliance The Seafarers' alliance was an alliance of Umbar, Íreldar and Dol Amroth, with intention to have stable control over the seas of Middle-Earth, instead of chaotic competition.Category:Elves Category:Factions Category:Neutral Category:Disbanded Factions